Sesshomaru's Mate
by Yuri Rita
Summary: If you think Sesshomaru remains alone after the Inuyasha: Finial Act, then you are sadly mistaken. What happens when a long lost love returns into his life and brings out the truth from the Sesshomaru we all know? Read and Review
1. East And West

**Alright, so its been years since I've done this but i like this story regardless. Of course, its not no Sesshomaru with another inu character, nope... Just a character made up by muah. :) **

**I really hope you like this story, I've dedicated alot of time into it.**

**So on with the show, please Review and Comment after.**

**Chapter One: East and West**

A female demon walked down the path of the forest. Her long black hair reached to the back of her knees. She was pale and beautiful. Her name was Yuri and she was part of the eastern clan of the dog demons. Her kimono dress was cut short, barely reaching her mid thigh to her knee. Her dark blue eyes reflected the ocean at night. She was a sight for sore eye but deadly like a black widow spider. She was always ready for what came her way and she trained herself well over the years. Her small kimono had the proud clan colors, the sash around her waist being violet and the rest of the kimono black.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, heir of the great Inu demon, was waiting for the heir of the east to arrive. The tall, well built demon had a graceful presence to him, but that was only his image. His Kimono was mostly white with a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. He wore Sashinuki Hakama, (a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants), which was gathered at the ankles. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. He was a very cold hearted demon, not thinking twice about the choices he makes and being smarter than the average demon. He was well trained, experienced by wars against many demons in his long life. There was always a way, that is what he thought of situations when it came upon him, but no demon is perfect. This mid morning wait was to ask his eastern brethren, or sister per say, for help. Not even Lord Sesshomaru could do this mission he set for himself and that is where Yuri comes in the picture.

The demon princess walked into the clearing where she was to meet with the prince of the opposite land. There were a few things on her mind at the moment, this meeting meaning more to her than just a mission. "Sesshomaru, it's good to see you after so long."

He turned around and faced her. "You're not on the time we agreed on." He said, his voice very strict and direct. He lacked emotions when it came to even his friends or semi friends. He was not the type to show weakness even in the most desperate times.

The last thing she gave him was eye contact. She looked to the sky and saw a few birds flying. "If I remembered correctly, there wasn't a time set for this unexpected meeting." She replied to his statement. Her voice, unlike his, was soft but just as serious in tone. After all, she was angry with the prince. She crossed her arms as she finally made contact. "I have not seen nor spoken to you in a long time. What is it that you so desperately need from me?"

"It comes to my attention that you have knowledge to where I can find a powerful pearl that is only created in the eastern lands of the clan. I cannot go alone and look for it without raising suspicion to your clan." He said.

"A pearl…" She said to herself, giving her back to him as she walked over to a small stream a few feet away from where they were standing, looking down at the clear water and the fish swimming around. "What do you plan to do with it? If I may ask."

"I want my sword to absorb it and gain the demonic power it holds. You are the only demon from the east I can trust. You must do this." He insisted. "I need it."

"If I find this special pearl you so desperately need, what do I get as payment? I don't do just any favor for free without something in it for me." She looked him over, the armor on his formal kimono, the large demon sword on his side and the golden eyes that stared right into her, reading her every thought.

He took a step towards her, seeming to not fear or even consider her as a threat. He looked her over as she did to him. His claws, as dangerous as they were, ran through her hair softly, looking into her eyes. "I am your only love. You want to put a price on me for this favor I ask of you?"

She moved his hand away from her, seeming to glare. "Using that against me Sesshomaru? I'm nothing to you unless it is convenient to you."

"Convenient to me?" He asked her.

She put aside his question to her statement. "My only request in order to do this favor of yours is to then join you on your journey. You have left me in the shadows, forgotten me, and left me on my own."

"My company is all you desire? Then that is what you will have." He said. "You are my woman, even if you do not see it that way."

"I see it the way I always have." She said. "I do not mind being free, without you shadowing me."

"You are not free. Your limited a freedom as long as I have good use for you. If you have forgotten, you and I are one." He seemed to be angered, gripping her arm with his hand.

She looked at the grip and then at his face. "You're not amused? Is that it?" She asked him, having her glare right at him. "You will never have me the way you think you do if you continue this cold heartedness. I know you have a heart. I know this for the fact that you are gentle with me, your walls are not up and this hate you have for the world no longer exists."

He threw her against the closest tree he could find, pulling his sword out.

She groaned as she was thrown a few feet into the tree, opening her eyes to see a demon fighting with Sesshomaru. She was so caught up with her anger with him to notice she was about to be attacked. She would have liked a warning before being thrown but she knew how Sesshomaru was.

The fight between the enemy demon and Sesshomaru lasted only seconds. Sesshomaru was more than half as strong as the large ferret like demon. He sliced his enemy in four with his claws, watching the pieces scatter. "You were not paying attention. You are lacking."

"I am not lacking, I was perfectly able to handle myself without you coming to my aid." She stated.

"Your attitude doesn't impress me. I can see you have just as bad habits as my ridiculous brother Inuyasha." He compared, walking over to her. "Did I throw you too hard or are you able to stand straight?"

She got to her feet, brushing herself off. "You did not throw me hard enough. I'm perfectly fine." She said, walking past him. "Let's get you that pearl before I change my mind."

He watched her as she walked, following slowly behind her. He was curious about her attitude towards him; it wasn't like her to lash out at him, Lord Sesshomaru. He knew she had better manners and that this behavior wouldn't be accepted if their families were together for the yearly clan reunion they would do with the other clan leaders and their families. For some reason of course, her royal manners were not there, she was more of the wild nature.

Yuri was more upset with the prince, always wondering why they couldn't be equals. It always had to be him as stronger and no one else could surpass him. She was mumbling to herself, her rage at the moment beyond forgiveness. After being treated the same way for so long, she thought he would have changed his ways. That was something she couldn't even expect to be honest.

After they walked for what seemed like hours, Sesshomaru came to a stop. "This will be fine for the night." He told her.

She looked back, stopping a couple feet ahead of him. "I feel fine. If you're tired, feel free to rest and I'll meet you at the lagoon." She stated. "I work better alone anyway."

"Such an ill tempered female you are." He said, sitting down on the ground to relax. "Of course that's why the West has always been far more superior to the East."

She gave a couple laughs in humor. "The only superior demon in the West was your father and he died a long time ago." She said, walking over to him. "You are nothing more than a mere copy of the great lord. You will never meet his expectations as long as you hold that heart of yours as frozen as ice. Your younger half brother, pity he's half demon, would make a far superior lord than you ever will."

In the blink of an eye, his claws were around her neck, gripping hard as his eyes glimmered red from the insult he had just received. "You know nothing. You are a banished princess, banned from your throne until you can see things the traditional ways. Having a thought or a statement is better left unspoken for someone who has no saying in her own kingdom. Until you understand that females are better off as mates than rulers, you will be exiled."

She struggled to breathe with his grip, trying to get his grasp on her free with her own claws. She was struggling more and more as he spoke, this anger was more than what he ever was. "S-Sesshomaru…." She said in a faint voice, gasping for air a bit.

It didn't take long when he noticed just how far he had let his anger go. He let go of her limp body after her moments of struggling for breath. He watched her body land hard onto the ground as her body regained oxygen. "There is no point killing you, you can face the rest of this world on your own." He started to walk down the dark forest path, his eyes a bit colder than usual. He was hurt from her words, unknown if she meant it or not.

It was morning when the female princess finally awoke; the deep bruise on her neck was more than what she was expecting from him. She sat up and touched the aching bruise, cursing to herself. "Damn Sesshomaru." She said, getting to her feet. The prince was nowhere in sight. "I guess he abandoned me… again." She cleaned herself up by the river she was by, having no plans to look for Sesshomaru any time soon. She started to go north on her own path, wanting to find her own way as an exiled princess.


	2. Her Heart

**Chapter Two: Her Heart**

It had to be miles, a couple hours and lack of food. Exiled or not, she has to find shelter for the night, food for her stomach and a place where she would be protected for the night. That was easily said than done. The forest was always full of surprises, and never was there something called 'safe' when you were out of your territory. It was a demon code for them; the outside of their home was dangerous grounds if alone and weak. Yuri on the other hand wasn't weak; she was tempered and too confident in herself to allow harm to happen to her.

Every now and again, one would run into trouble and do their best to run and avoid dangerous situations; of course, this wasn't one of those times. The demon princess took danger head on; much like the stubborn Sesshomaru would, rather than run away. She slashed through them, one by one, growling at the attempts of weaklings who wanted to kill her. Once the battle was done with, she looked to the bodies that were badly shred up and scattered into pieces. "As usual, worthless demons who try to kill me." She cracked at her knuckles, continuing on. The nice warm day soon turned to pale. Autumn was upon the land and soon the Winter. "Just another thing to go wrong in the day." She mumbled to herself, walking right into another demon territory.

She was being stalked from a couple demons, watching her take the path north, at some point reaching a block in the road. Yuri was caught between a road in two; either go northwest or northeast. She took in a deep breath, it was a time where she had to make a choice. "I either go northeast and be close to Sesshomaru… Or go northwest and risk running into him if he decides to go home to the west..." She groaned a bit at the choices she had. Both were complicated and difficult, risking leading her to Sesshomaru. She took in a breath, walking to the path to the northeast. She knew she was going to regret it, somehow wanting to see the cold hearted prince at least one last time. Her heart yearned for him no matter what he did to her, she wanted to be with him for as long as her life provided.

Meanwhile as Yuri traveled near to her home clan, Sesshomaru reached the site where he left Yuri unconscious. He seemed to let out a small growl, not seeing her anywhere in sight. He thought the princess would stay and wait for him to return, those thoughts weren't exactly correct once he came back. "She walked off…" He looked back, able to sense her faint scent towards the direction she went to. He started to follow, very quickly at that, planning to find her as soon as possible. He morphed into a ball of energy, able to travel great distance in a short amount of time. He picked up her scent again once he passed the split in the road. "This way…" He mumbled to himself. After landing, he started to walk. She wasn't too far.

Yuri walked down the path she chose, thinking to herself about times when things were slightly different. When **HE** was different.

_Many years ago…._

_A slightly younger Yuri sat in an open field, looking out to the lagoon that was behind her clan's castle. Her eyes didn't glimmer here, she wasn't as open. It was the yearly gathering of the clan's and her home was holding the meetings. At that time, she never met any of the clan leaders, just their children. She chose to keep apart, not wanting to be teased for her weakness or her flaws. "I hope this gathering ends soon..." She whispered, holding onto her knees._

"_You don't like all the lords gathered?" Said a voice from the distance, walking over to where she was._

_She formed a smile on her face, looking back to face the guest to her land. "Sesshomaru." The smile on her face was hard to hide, she was excited to see him. "You came with your mother?"_

"_I seemed to have no choice; she wouldn't allow me to go anywhere." He spoke, watching her stand up and run into his arms for an embrace. "I also didn't put up a fight once I knew where the gathering was going to be."_

_She sank her face into his chest, his formal kimono was slim and wasn't covered in the armor it usually was. "I am so glad you came. I thought I was going to have a lonesome time here. None of the lords acknowledge me and my father wanted me out of his sight."_

"_Lords do what they see fit, one day I will be lord of my lands and it will be the same. When will your ceremony commence?" He asked._

"_Once my father decides it's my time to take the throne." She replied, looking up at him. "He doesn't have faith in me, nor does he want to stop being lord knowing his only heir is a female demon."_

_He moved his claws to her face, brushing back some of her hair as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He looked at her, eyes glimmering into her dark plane blue ones. "I would think he doesn't believe you are strong enough yet. I would train if I were you. Get stronger and learn to fight for yourself. He will come to see just how honorable of an heir you are." He made just a slight smile at her. "You are so unique…"_

_She couldn't control the blush that was bursting out from her cheeks as he continued to rub her left one. She would lose herself to him, feeling as if there was no one else there but them and the lagoon that they always seemed to meet._

_Sesshomaru ran his right hand on her neck, rubbing the side of it a few times, teasing her with a soft and gentle scratch to the neck. _

_She let a small moan escape her lips, only to be sealed by the prince who pressed his lips to her. It was like a dream, a kiss from the only male she thought was worth something. The only male that made a difference to her and gave her advice when no one else did. __**This **__was what love was, and she was experiencing it each time he was with her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, taking advantage now that he was leaned over for the kiss. She embraced him hard, only to be lifted up once he regained his stance. She felt his hands around her waist, keeping her carried to his level. What happened next was beyond her belief. The feeling of his tongue was right on her neck, licking at where males would before claiming their mate._

_Sesshomaru was in a small trance due to the scent of his lovely lover of many years. It was the scent he wanted to be with at all times. The scent of a true and trustworthy mate. He mumbled her name slightly in his love trance, gripping to her waist._

_She gave slight gasps of pleasure, knowing exactly what was going on but she couldn't control herself. She wanted him to have her, she wanted him to be her one and only mate. Her body released more of the trance like scent to send the male into a daze of affection and ecstasy. She couldn't help it, it was something their kind did when situations like this happened. "Sesshomaru… You don't know what you're doing… W-Wait.." She gasped, feeling him lick her neck with some force._

_As this went on, he found himself laying her down, still in his trance. He couldn't help himself. All he wanted to do was hold her, inhale the intoxicating scent, and claim her as his own. This was the only selfish act he wanted most of all, having her and never allowing her to be anyone else's. "Yuri." He seemed to growl softly, licking to the middle of her neck as his hand pulled her royal sash from her waist to undo her kimono. He gazed at her light skinned body, toned the same shade of pale everywhere he looked._

_Yuri blushed softly, watching him stare as his hands slid her kimono apart. She was feeling different things, unsure if this was his feelings or just her scent that made him treat her this way. "S-Sesshomaru…." _

_He moved from her neck, meeting her eyes as if saying he was listening._

"_Sesshomaru… Please…" She moved her legs a bit. "Don't use me."_

_He ran his claw down her chest, making eye contact with her. "I don't intend to abuse your trust. You will be my mate Yuri." He spoke, moving himself into position. _

_She felt him sink his fangs into her neck, gasping and crying out from the pain of something that was natural for them. She returned the favor right after, gripping to the back of his head as she bit him on the neck, eyes glimmering from it all. They continued with the ritual, mating throughout the night until either of them could no longer handle the other. _

_They were officially mated in their secret place, their love locked in that night._

Yuri forced herself to shake the memories away, realizing she was on the verge of tears if she kept remembering things she made herself forget. With that in mind, she rushed at a quicker pace, her long hair waving as air rushed through her body. She was able to find a cave, seeing a large pond right by it. "This will do." She spoke, making her way inside the large entrance. The echo of dripping water reached her ears, assured that she was alone in there. She sat down and rested against the wall, watching the sunset from the entrance of the cave. "Exiled from my world… and his…" She spoke in a faint voice, watching the sky turn to night.

As the night arrived, the forest became quiet, too quiet for the liking of one. Sesshomaru was still on the hunt for Yuri, not planning to stop until he found her and for once, ask for forgiveness. The great Lord Sesshomaru realized that he had made a mistake and what he did to Yuri was beyond forgiveness. His own mate. The only being who could feel his pain and share everything. He decided to put other things ahead of him rather than share them with her. "I was foolish." He thought, soon coming to a stop, seeing his mate at the entrance of a cave, watching the full moon as she did when they first became one.

It was his last chance.

...

**A/N: Well i hope you guys enjoyed this one. Its a little hard to imagine Sesshomaru could be like he is. **

******Next Chapter will be worth the reading.**


	3. Last Chance

**Chapter Three: Last Chance**

Yuri closed her eyes some, sighing softly as she couldn't get over everything. It was a painful experience what she went through over the many years.

"_Yuri I am departing to hunt down my half-brother and find my father's sword." Spoke Sesshomaru one night long ago. He was already fully dressed in his armored covered kimono, his tail over his shoulder._

"_I will come with you." Yuri sat up from the royal bed she had awaken from, a large blanket against her to cover her exposed body. _

_Sesshomaru had brought Yuri to one of the many homes his clan had around the west, this was their home. His mate was always with him, even in secret. Although with their many years together since mating, now he needed to find his brother who was placed under a sleeping spell from the Miko Kikyo. "You must remain here."_

"_I must? I will not." She stated. "You are my mate. I am always to be with you, alongside you. How can you request this of me?" She started to raise her tone to her mate, something she never did before. She had become tempered due to her training and new found power from years with her mate. _

"_You will not understand." He told her, forcing her to sit as he rested his claws on her shoulders. "You will do as I say. You will remain here, train and prepare yourself for whatever danger comes into this small home that is ours." He told her. "I will return to you."_

"_You are abandoning me!" She yelled. "No demon would dare leave his mate alone. You think I am not strong enough to handle whatever power your_ _hanyō__ half-brother might have."_

"_I fear you are not strong enough for that. You will remain here and end this begging to come with me." He said, raising his tone at her rash behavior. "You will obey my orders or I will truly dispose of you."_

_She growled at him, sitting there to what he told her. "You would dispose of me as if I am nothing? You are a cold hearted demon Sesshomaru." She slashed at him, only to be stopped and thrown down onto the bed. _

_He forced himself on her until she was asleep from exhaustion. He changed himself back to his clothes and left here there, looking back for a moment at her sleeping body that he had forced himself on and left badly bruised. With that final look, he left her on her own._

Sesshomaru could see the look on her face, unsure if walking over now was the right choice for him and her. He watched as she got to her feet, walking out of the cave. His golden eyes went wide as flying demons attacked her, one by one and stronger than her.

Yuri was doing her best to fight them off, slashing them one by one as fast as she could before one caught her by the side. She fell to the ground, holding onto her bleeding side as she gasped some. She was about to face death, the large flying demon opened its claws and prepared to finish her. She closed her eyes, only to feel that she was still alive.

The flying demon fell to the ground, its back slashed open with poisonous claws. There stood Sesshomaru, watching all the demons he killed in one swipe fall and wither with the poison in his claws. He walked to Yuri, kneeling down and touching her wounded side, his eyes hard at the stare. "Yuri."

She opened her eyes, looking at who was holding her. She didn't expect this, not from him and everything that happened between the two. "Sesshomaru…" She said, gasping a bit to speak. "Why did you save me?"

He looked at her, his eyes locked with hers. "You are my mate. No harm will ever come to you." He said, lifting her up against him. "Forgive me." He said. He held her close up, his eyes closed as he could feel her suffering wounds.

She gripped to his kimono, struggling to keep herself conscious. "..F-Forgive… me." She said in a faint voice, soon enough going unconscious in his arms from the excessive bleeding.

Sesshomaru got to his feet, holding her in his arms and he made his way to the one place he could save her life. It was a risk to him, not showing himself in such a long time but he would risk anything to save his beloved mate. The trip wasn't too long, having been going at his top speed for this occasion.

Hours seemed to pass before Yuri finally awoke. She mumbled at first, feeling the soft sheets over her body. Her legs moved a bit, feeling herself warmer than usual. This wasn't the feeling of being on a cave floor; the feeling was never that comfortable. It was autumn and this sensation wasn't part of the season. She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself in a large room, walls in royal colors and a scent of lavender. It took her a while to find the strength to sit up, seeing that she was changed into a silk sleeping kimono. She looked around some, not seeing anyone around or a hint to where she was at the moment. "How did I get here?" She asked herself before a small green imp walked in, wearing a strange hat and dressed like a monk.

"You are awake." Said the imp, bowing to her.

This gesture made her blink in confusion. How did he know she was royalty if she never met this demon before. "Where am I?" She spoke after a few moments.

"Oh!" He bowed again, feeling like an idiot for not saying so earlier. "Forgive me my lady, you are home." He said, standing straight to face her. The small imp was about 3 feet tall, leaving quite the difference in height by a few feet.

"Home? Where is 'this' home?" She asked, looking sternly to him. "I do not feel safe being in here. I am leaving." She tried to get to her feet, only to find herself back down in pain from the wound she received by the flying demons. She groaned slightly, holding her side and feeling the bandages. "Who treated my wounds?"

"I did, my lady." Said the Imp.

"Why?" She questioned. "You are a low yokai, a demon not worth the time of day. Why are YOU helping a dog demon that has no interest in you?"

The imp looked annoyed to how he was being treated, only to mumble words like 'same as lord Sesshomaru' and 'all dog demons are alike'. He could see she was just as overly confident in herself as his lord was. "My lady, please rest." He told her calmly, holding back the urge to lash out and risk being slashed by those claws.

Before Yuri could say another word, the screen door slid open from the room she was in.

The imp looked over, holding onto the two headed staff he carried around, a gift from his lord Sesshomaru.

"Jaken that is enough. She is a strong one." Spoke Sesshomaru, walking in. He looked to Yuri, seeing her reaction to seeing him there. "Must you be stubborn?"

"Sesshomaru." She said, sitting there. She watched him walk over and sit down on the matt she was sitting on, brushing her hair back with his claws like he always did when they were alone.

Jaken of course stared a bit at seeing his lord show emotions to someone. He found it fascinating.

"Jaken you were leaving." He spoke coldly, not stopping his eye contact with Yuri or moving his hand from her cheek.

The imp ran off quickly, sliding the door closed.

"Sesshomaru. I thought I was perhaps dreaming of this encounter in the forest." She said, looking at him. "Why did you save me? What purpose did you have?"

"There was no purpose. You are my mate Yuri. What more do you want me to say to you?" He spoke.

"If you think being mates means coming to my aid once in a while when you show up, then you are sadly mistaken. You show no compassion to me. You abandoned me!" She yelled, her eyes filling with tears, ready to do whatever it took to leave his sight.

"I did not abandon you. Not this time. You left before I could return. You abandoned me this time." He stated. "You carry as much hate for me as I do for my brother."

"I do not care about your hanyō brother." She said, looking at him sternly. "I hated you but I cannot hate someone I have loved my entire life. My reason to continue living." She gripped her hands into fists, looking down onto her lap. "I cannot forget you, no matter how hard I try…"

"If I'd have known that's what it would take for you to say these words, I would not have put you through so much." He spoke, lifting her head with his finger. "I saved you because it was what I most wanted. Allowing one demon to touch you would be torture to my own body."

She looked at him. "I forgave you long ago. I heard of what you did with Inuyasha, the battle you fought against the demon Naraku." She said. "Your sword was what mattered. Did you ever regain the Tessaiga from him?"

"No. The Tessaiga never mattered to me in the end. I gained a new sword along with my arm." He said. "The Bakusaiga was formed and it is my sword. The true form of my old Tenseiga." The fur from his shoulder moved around her waist for warmth, pulling her closer to him.

She noticed his gestures and knew his movements quite well. "Sesshomaru, I have forgiven you but it does not mean I will allow you to be this close to me." She said calmly, trying to keep herself as proper as possible.

Sesshomaru did not like this gesture from her, moving his hand from her cheek down her neck and then into her silk kimono. He knew she was rough around the edges when it was this long but as usual he would get his way. Nipping her neck, laying her down and letting the day pass by as he showed her how much they've missed.

...

**A/N: Well as unexpected as this is, Sesshomaru ALWAYS gets what he wants. Oh the humor of it all, dont you think? Review and Comments please. Always nice to know what you want to be seen.**


	4. Sesshomaru's Doubts

**Of course, here is a little heads up for you readers before you start, just so none of you are surprised. Although i'm not a Kago/Inu fan, i kept them together for the reason that my story takes place with how the original one ended, just with a few things twisted here and there. **

**Oh and Jaken gets more abused. Isn't that great? *laughs* Ah same old Imp.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Sesshomaru's Doubts**

All seemed at peace for a while. It was like a fairytale for the prince and princess. They were mostly at the main western castle, roaming the land and seeming a simple role of mates. Occasionally Sesshomaru's mother would stroll by, looking just like her son but more feminine and difference in kimono attire. She would playfully nag about wanting to become a grandmother and that her son wouldn't be young forever. Sesshomaru of course didn't want to listen to such things, having doubts in himself about becoming a father like his own. Distant and uncomforting even at good times. He didn't want to follow his footsteps.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Yelled Jaken from afar, waving the two headed staff to be more identified. "My lord, I have news for you to hear." The small imp rushed over to his lord and his mate. He could see Yuri's arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's in a formal matter, having a daily stroll through the lands to get away from the annoying imp. Jaken of course, knew.

Sesshomaru stopped once Jaken was ahead of him, looking down to the imp. "Yes Jaken, what news do you have that is so important?" He asked him.

"About your half brother Inuyasha and his wife." Said the imp a bit loudly. "The news spread across the land as if there was nothing else."

"Out with it Jaken." Spoke the dog demon, frustrated with the ongoing about his half brother.

"He has become a father to a son." And with that, the imp was stepped over. His lord walked right over his body alongside his spouse. The small goblin grumbled once he got to his feet, wanting to at least get another form of reaction from the lord.

After moments passed, Yuri looked to her mate, eyes showing concern. Although she knew Jaken didn't see his reaction to the news, she did. Sesshomaru had tensed, as if surprised that it had happened so soon. His half brother had married the female miko 5 years prior and now had become a father to a son. "Sesshomaru." She started, wanting to comfort him.

The large demon dog did not respond to her words until moments after. "It is not like his son will take my throne."

"That is not what I referred to Sesshomaru." She said calmly. "So Inuyasha had a child with his human mate, that does not make him any better than you."

"A son is twice more important than any. First born to families show its strength." He said to her, looking to the sky. "Maybe he surpassed me in this way."

His mate was at a loss of words, unsure what to say or even do to try and comfort him. She knew he didn't want to hear the slightest conversation about them having children although she was sure it crossed his mind several times when his mother would nag. Out of respect, she wouldn't repeat or even ponder her ideas to him. "… Inuyasha will never surpass you. You are a demon lord."

Sesshomaru looked to her. "There are things even I, Lord Sesshomaru, cannot do." He replied slowly. "Inuyasha has strength where I could not find. His luck in life has changed more than ever once he married that Kagome." He moved his arm away from her grip, going to walk on his own for the meantime. He needed time to think to himself and accept things.

Yuri watched him go, standing there, "Sesshomaru…" She turned around and saw the limping imp return, dragging himself with the two headed staff. "Jaken."

"Yes My Lady." He said, coughing from lack of air.

"Tell me where the hanyō Inuyasha lives." She said calmly, her hypnotic eyes gazing the demons very being. "I want to meet him and see exactly what makes him so special compared to my husband."

"Lady Yuri, going to see Inuyasha is not what you should do. He has his own life, away from here with his human mate. Why would you want to go there?" He asked.

"If you continue to question my reason to do things, perhaps I'll let Sesshomaru deal with you in the state he is now. I will not be gone long and I will only speak with the hanyō, nothing more." She replied softly, not hinting the annoyance she was gaining from the imp.

"Not too far from here, there is a village by a waterfall and the old bone eaters well. There is where you will find Inuyasha and his friends." He indicated.

She nodded and walked off into the forest, only to look back at him. "Do not tell Sesshomaru where I have gone. You will tell him I went to hunt nearby demons." And with that, she disappeared into the forest, traveling south to where this village was and to finally meet Sesshomaru's only sibling. It took her hours to find the small village but she could smell demon like scents coming from there. She stood from a tree, examining the surrounding area, trying to pinpoint where he was without barging into something blindly. "Now where could you be…" She spoke to herself, her hand gripping a branch as she watched passing villagers. It caught her attention that there was more than one demon living there, a small fox demon was also here and by the scent she was picking up, he was a common resident.

It wasn't long when Yuri spotted the red garments made from the legendary Fire-Rat Fur. It was bright blood color. She silver hair was what convinced her that THIS had to be the so called Inuyasha she was told about. The hanyō was with a slightly shorter human female, long black hair and dressed in priestess clothing of white and red. The couple was walking to the river located a few yards from the hut they came from, the female holding a slightly wrapped bundle in her arms that occasionally moved.

Yuri was curious to what was under the bundle, unsure if it was the hanyō infant or something else. Her gaze moved from the bundle to Inuyasha who was looking around, as if sensing something was off balance. The princess was sure she was not sensed, her ability to block out her scent was her specialty. "My my Inuyasha, you resemble so much of the Great Lord InuTaisho." She spoke to herself, examining the hanyō from head to toe from the distance. After a moment, small flames were being thrown at her from behind, making her turn and face who was doing this. It was the fox that lived in the village.

"Who are you?" Asked the small fox kit, standing barely taller than Jaken but was twice as strong. His fur was a light brownish color while his head hair was a darker shade of brown. This small demon seemed to be protecting the village. "Answer me of I will attack again."

She simply landed on the ground, a graceful step as she looked at her now opponent. She was amused, that much was said. "My name is Yuri, demon of the east." She replied to his uptight questioning. She took a few steps towards him, not planning to attack.

The fox of course, moved back. "You should not be here. You have no business coming to this village, you will gain nothing from destroying this place."

"You are a rash one, aren't you." She simply said. "I don't really care about humans or their homes. If they stay clear out of my way, I will not harm them. I came to see Inuyasha, that is my goal. If I do not speak with him, I will begin to use force." She showed him her glowing claws, indicating that she was of ice nature from the cold sensation the fox was feeling.

"I'm not scared of you!" Yelled the fox, moments before being frozen from the neck down against a tree. He struggled but was unable to use his fox magic or his fire to let himself go. Soon enough, his called for help echoed the forest. "Inuyasha!"

Yuri turned back to see a flash of red and silver, claws being slashed at her but never touched. She was too quick for that but there stood who she wanted to meet. "Inuyasha, I presume." She spoke.

The silver haired half demon stood there, growling at her. "Yeah, who's asking? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She couldn't help but start laughing at his way of speaking. "You are one of a kind, rumors do say many truths." She smiled at him. "Inuyasha, to finally meet you, it's a long trip worth giving. I am Yuri of the east."

"Okay, Yuri. What do you want exactly? You froze the annoying fox, which is actually a good look for him but why?" He asked, his arms crossed as he wanted answers.

She only stared at him, seeing a few resemblances of Sesshomaru here and there. His hair, the eyes and a slight attitude problem with addressing people.

The hanyō's eyebrow twitched as he watched her. "Are you going to keep staring at me because it's ticking me off. If you got something to say, say it." He snapped.

"That's right." She said, snapping back into reality. "I am here because my beloved thinks you are better than him when clearly you aren't. You having a son first than him has somewhat struck a sudden jealousy with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? Jealous of me?" He asked, surprised to hear this out of someone's mouth. This was news to his ears, however cute they were for the demon in front of him which was suddenly rubbing them as if they were not real. "Lay off the ears!"

Yuri moved her hands down and giggled slightly. "Forgive me, I can't help myself around them. They are so cute and dog like. Unimaginable you are related to my mate."

"Your mate? You're mated to my stupid brother Sesshomaru?" He seemed to be in shock from the news, not knowing what to think of it. Yuri didn't seem like the type his brother would go for. Did Sesshomaru even have a type? He didn't even know if his brother liked females or males. It was too much to bear.

The female demon pulled on the side of his head, mainly the hair that dangled. "It isn't nice to insult ones family. You are just as stupid to have mated with a human rather than keeping to your hanyō status. Yet I am not here to question you or judge you, I'm here to meet your son and woman. I want to have the pleasure to meet and greet them formally as they are part of our family." She pulled him to the ground as she started to make her way to the village, seeing Kagome stare at her from the distance.

The young miko could see there was no evil aura coming from Yuri but she kept herself at check, not wanting to take a chance at hurting her newborn. "Who are you?" She spoke with a bit of stutter.

"I've been introducing myself all day long. It's amazing no one even knows who I am by this point." She looked to the wrapped bundle. "So this is Inuyasha's son, may I see him?" She asked, already reaching and unwrapping the bundle to reveal the young boys head and upper chest.

The infant was silver haired like his father, glimmering dark gold eyes meeting her ocean ones. The baby was a sight, adorable in every nature yet deadly once age would overcome it. He looked more like the great dog lord InuTaisho, having the shade of silver he had and the dark golden orbs for eyes.

Yuri smiled to the sight for a moment but soon fading as her maternal instincts came crashing into her. Although she tried to deny the fact that she wanted to be free with Sesshomaru, breeding was all that came to her. Like every female dog, there comes a time when they need to have a pup to feel complete with themselves. Of course, Sesshomaru would not have such thoughts occur around him at the moment, not wanting to be an unfit father like his own. It was a fear what had Lord Sesshomaru from starting a family with his only love, but Yuri accepted it, placing aside her feelings towards the matter to keep him happy.

Kagome could see that look, it was a look any woman could see in another. "Why don't you have one? You must want one dearly from the way you look at Kenji." She said, offering to let her hold him.

Yuri denied of course. "I cannot… Only a mother can hold her young one, no other female can possibly rub their scent on it. It prevents them from shielding themselves in their mothers scent. He isn't old enough to be held by others. He will be killed like that." Her harsh words hit deep but they were true for demons like herself and also for half demons.

...

**A/N: I guess our princess of the West is starting to get her own instincts which could lead to trouble. Let's hope things turn out better. Why can't Sesshomaru leave the past behind?**

**Till next time.**


	5. Demon Heart

**Chapter Five: Demon Heart**

Sesshomaru soon returned from his walk, seeing Jaken with a slight strange look on his face. The imp was hiding his panic. "Jaken.." He spoke as he made himself over, feeling more panic from the loyal servant as he got closer.

"My lord, back so soon? How was your walk?" He asked him, speaking a bit faster.

"Jaken, what are you possibly hiding this time?" Asked the dog lord, standing there as he wanted a straight answer from his servant. "Out with it."

The imp lowered his head. "Nothing my lord, everything is perfectly fine."

Sesshomaru seemed to narrow his eyes, knowing something was off but not putting together the pieces just yet. He looked around the castle entrance where they were standing. "Where did Yuri go off to?"

"SHE WENT TO HUNT MY LORD!" She shouted one second after he asked his question. He was shaking hard, looking shocked at Sesshomaru's face went from calm to angry. The next thing he knew, his face was flat down on the ground, a few inches deep. His lord was on the move to find his mate and bring her home. "She is going to kill me….." Mumbled the imp, planning already to burry himself in the garden.

Meanwhile, Yuri was giving her farewells, watching little Kenji as she pet his head. "So small… He will be a bright addition to this world."

"Thank you." Responded Kagome to the strange demon compliment. "Will you bring Sesshomaru next time for the visit?"

"Sesshomaru isn't much of a visiting demon. He likes to keep to himself a lot of the time and he won't say much. I only came here to see what exactly made your pup so special that Sesshomaru would doubt himself." She said.

"I think Sesshomaru does want to be a father. There is nothing wrong with that." Said the human girl. "Some men deny it, but he probably does if he is acting this way over my son."

"If he weren't so complicated, things would probably be at more peace. Sesshomaru and I will never have pups of our own. He doesn't want to repeat what his father did to him. It's a fear he has although he is nothing like the Lord InuTaisho. I will put my feelings aside to do what is right. I love him more than my own existence." She calmly had her hands to her own lap, looking up at the sky. "Without him I am nothing."

"I have never seen anyone speak that way about Sesshomaru before. It's a bit strange."

"Well, you clearly love a hanyō so I suppose we're even on some form of level." She replied calmly. "I don't normally speak with humans, or miko's for that matter but you give off a strange vibe. It's soothing and calm, not violent or dark like others I have met over the years." She turned around slowly. "Maybe I will think about visiting, next time with Sesshomaru's knowing." And with that, she started to walk out of the village, passing by the frozen pair of Inuyasha and Shippo. The ice melted the moment she was out of sight.

By the time Sesshomaru had found her, Yuri was half way home. He landed slowly in front of her from the large ball of light he transformed from. "Yuri, where were you?"

"I needed answers." She replied, looking at his cold stare to her.

"You did not need to travel there while I thought I left you with Jaken for my personal walk." He said. "Going on by yourself without me is dangerous."

"I can handle myself." She said, walking over to him. "Sesshomaru… I met Inuyasha's son and he is no threat to us. The boy's miko mother doesn't seem interested in his abilities and strengths. She might raise him like humans do." She touched his arm. "There is nothing you need to worry about."

"I do not fear a child." He stated. "It only annoys me that my younger half brother seems to be higher than I am." He looked into her eyes, his claws to her face to remove the strand of hair on her face. "His happiness made him a better being."

"Are you happy as well Sesshomaru?" She asked him, unsure if he was truly happy with how things were between them.

"I am content with our life together." He replied. "But I am curious to know something."

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Her eyes fixed to his, ready to hear his question as she touched the hand on her cheek.

"Are you willing to have a pup with me if I choose to become a father?" He asked her, his question seeming to go right through her.

Yuri had to blink a couple times, unsure if she heard his question right or she was imagining things. After moments, she smiled at him softly, turning a rose like color on her cheeks.

"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I'm just curious." He spoke quickly, seeing her reaction. He was having an embarrassing moment, hiding it well but on the inside he was red to the face.

"I didn't say anything but just smiled…" She said. "I would not care if you wish to have pups or not. I am happy being with you for as long as time allows it."

He seemed to nod a bit to what she was saying. His hand moved from her cheek, going down her arm and holding her hand as he walked a few steps ahead of her, leading her home to the castle.

Jaken meanwhile was getting his death place ready, under a cherry blossom tree in the castle garden. He mumbled to himself, mostly of 'lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me' or something along those lines for allowing Yuri to walk off by herself and not telling him the truth. It wasn't long when he saw the couple walk by, Yuri with her arms formally wrapped around Sesshomaru's arm. "Oh they're back…" He said, watching the couple go into the castle and retrieve for the night. He was saved for the time being, glad Sesshomaru was calm and at peace alongside Yuri.

...

**A/N: I dont know about you, but seeing Jaken bury his own grave makes me laugh. Its not easy getting writing done and still trying to place yourself in Sesshomaru's mind. Wiki can't do everything. I do try and I hope you guys have fun. Review and Comments. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Next time, astonishing things occur, keep your jaws closed readers!**

**Till next time.**


	6. Unexpected

**Chapter Six: Unexpected**

Days turned to months and Sesshomaru had finally decided to visit Inuyasha, ready to face him at last. He arrived at the human village with Yuri by his side, keeping her close to him. His trust towards humans was still thin, mainly because of their last encounter that almost harmed Yuri. He couldn't trust them close to his mate.

Inuyasha could sense his brother from a mile away, going to tell Kagome of the visit. He didn't think of Sesshomaru of a threat anymore, more of an annoying brother who thought highly of himself.

Kagome had their now 6 month old child on her lap, the small pup wiggling around to get on the floor to explore. She was amused to how much the toddler was like his father and how much he's grown.

Little Kenji was enjoying the outdoors, staring at the sky as his father would when he had nothing to think about or too much. Being part demon, his growth was quickly, having the appearance of a one year old. Soon enough he was placed on the soft grass, sitting there as he looked to his mother who was standing up to greet the guests that had appeared from the forest. His eyes watched his uncle, the slightly taller demon compared to Inuyasha. Kenji managed to crawl to his mother, getting a better look at Sesshomaru once he was picked up. The small hanyō noticed the female demon semi hiding behind his uncle, only able to see her shoulder and face.

"Sesshomaru, nice surprise." Spoke Inuyasha to break the silence. "What brings you here to my village?" He noticed Yuri behind him, not able to see her completely due to the fur over his brother's shoulder.

"I cannot come see my half brother every now and again?" He questioned. "I want to see your half breed son."

"Can you not call him that? His name is Kenji, not half breed." Snapped Inuyasha at him, arms crossed. "And can you move out of the way? I want to look at Yuri. Your tall coldhearted self is in the way."

Sesshomaru seemed to raise an eyebrow for a moment to his statement. "Tall coldhearted self? Surely you can think of an insult better than that Inuyasha." He looked back to Yuri who was still standing behind him. "I see no harm here. It's alright to come out."

"You gotta be kidding, she's afraid to come out all of a sudden? The last time she was here she froze me to tree for two hours while she spoke to Kagome about my kid. What can possibly make her so timid to come out?" Stated the annoyed hanyō.

"Inuyasha, don't start a fight." Said Kagome. "We can never have anyone over because you want to always start something. Last time Koga was here you nearly burned his hair right out."

"I was planning to chop his head off! The damn wolf is married and he's still making moves on you." He complained.

"Inuyasha you are so annoying." Spoke Sesshomaru once he finished yelling and nagging about the wolf leader Koga.

"What did you-.." He was cut off, seeing his brother move aside, the fur on his shoulder moving to let go of its hold on Yuri who was now in full view. Inuyasha was in shock, seeing the female demon in large royal robes, a swollen stomach underneath. "Holy cow!"

Yuri looked at him, a bit flushed to the face, but smiling calmly. She stood beside Sesshomaru, watching as Inuyasha and Kagome stared her down from head to toe. It was a strange and uncomfortable few moments but it soon passed with Kagome's cheers.

"Oh Yuri! You're gonna be having pups! Congratulations!" Cheered the loud Kagome happily.

The demon princess blushed when she said that, smiling a bit. "It was unexpected to say the least. I didn't know I was already expecting when I first arrived here to meet you. It took some time for my body to actually notice the growing life but once it did, I felt myself change in a way. I could no longer use most of my abilities fully without wearing myself out. We were surrounded by humans some time ago when my body caved in on me with my powers. Sesshomaru knew something was wrong at that moment but he was too far from me to prevent one of the attacks. I was only grateful I was still able to use what little strength I had to protect myself and only managed a nonfatal blow to the chest." She looked to Sesshomaru. "But we escaped the human attack and I have never left Sesshomaru's side since nor will he allow me to."

Kagome nodded, watching Sesshomaru stare at Kenji who was playing with his own ears, tugging them and giggling. She smiled, knowing Sesshomaru must have been imagining how his future child would behave or even look like. She chose not to speak aloud about it, wanting to let him have his thoughts. 'Someone who is thought to be coldhearted isn't really that bad after all.' She thought to herself, looking to Inuyasha who was speaking with Yuri, mainly about Sesshomaru and how she could love someone like him, but that made the demon princess smile. "Inuyasha stop nagging Yuri already, you're only making her laugh more." She giggled.

Yuri looked to her, smiling. "His humor amuses me. It doesn't bother me the least so don't worry yourself." The princess looked to Kenji, giving the same look her mate did.

Sesshomaru looked to his brother. "Well Inuyasha, soon you will have competition once my pup is born." He stated calmly but proudly.

"Yeah right. My kid is older and that means he's twice as strong as your little brat who's probably gonna be worse than you." He stated. "Probably twice as grouchy and with no sense of humor. What a lame kid once you think about it."

"My pup will be raised in royalty as he will be FULL blooded." Stated Sesshomaru, already feeling another sibling rivalry forming along with a fight.

"What makes you think it's gonna be male? It's probably female. Let's hope so! That way she will have a better personality as coldhearted than you." He laughed.

"There is little hope if you're counting on your hanyō pup who is more interested in his ears and staring at the sky like his clueless father." Replied Sesshomaru calmly.

"Let's take care of this the old fashion way, sword against sword. The best demon wins."

"Then I have already won." He moved to an open field with Inuyasha, both pulling out their father's swords.

Yuri and Kagome sighed, mumbling to themselves. 'Not this again.'

Kagome sat Kenji down once again on the soft grass, folding her arms. "If Inuyasha and Sesshomaru break an arm off, I'm not reattaching it."

"Sesshomaru can be very impatient when he wants to be." Said Yuri calmly, her hands on her swollen stomach. "I think he secretly enjoys these fights with his brother, even though none of them truly beat the other if you think about it. They don't actually want kill one another. They are being siblings and that's what they do."

"How long have you and Sesshomaru known each other?" Asked Kagome, curious about how she knew so much yet never been in the action.

"About 300 years if you do the calculations." She replied, not actually having time to think but it was the right number. "I am the daughter of another dog lord but from the eastern lands. He is the son of the dog lord of the west. Once a year, all the lords from all over will join and bring their heirs to meet one another and become aware of future plans with each clan and land. Sesshomaru is much older than I am, I met him when I was just a child and he was already past his first hundred years. Inuyasha is much younger than I, so once he was born, Sesshomaru and I were already together in some way. We have been mated only a few hundred years, half he was off in the great panther tribe war, hunting down Inuyasha, trying to stop his father from going to Inuyasha's mother the night of his death."

"Wow, you were with him even then?" Kagome asked, surprised and also adding up that she is a very old demon.

"And to imagine I look as young as you do." She replied. "Demons can live for long periods of time depending on many things. We are still considered children to our parents even at being more than 300 years old." She turned and watched Inuyasha yell and slam his sword against Sesshomaru's sword, the cling echoing. "Hmm… I wonder if they ever grow tired of fighting one another."

"Probably not, it's like you said earlier, they are siblings and they will never actually kill one another." Kagome looked down to the grass, smiling at Kenji. "Let's hope your father doesn't break his head this time."

The toddler smiled back at her, reaching his arms up to be carried and hugged.

Yuri watched the miko pick up her child and embrace him lovingly. How she wanted to finally get to do that, the wait feeling like an eternity for her and Sesshomaru. Their first pup and heir to the west after so long. "I am sure he will not be like his father was." She said out loud, catching Kagome's attention. She looked at her calmly, knowing there were things on the miko's mind. "Something you want answered Kagome?"

"Why did you say that just a minute ago?"

"Oh... Well because Sesshomaru fears he will be like his father was. He refuses to ignore his child and mate and do as he wants. Lord InuTaisho was a wonderful lord to the west but he was not a good father. Sesshomaru was always alone, never raised or taught by him. He resented his father for many things and he feared history will repeat itself if one day he would become a father." She frowned and looked down to her stomach. "I refuse to believe history will repeat itself or that Sesshomaru will be a bad father. To me, Sesshomaru has been more than what I expected and I would never change a single moment with him for the world. His true feelings are there but he shows them in his own strange ways. I accept him completely and he has chosen to be here with me."

Kagome nodded, understanding her point of view. "Even Sesshomaru deserves happiness. He has always been coldhearted in the past, but now, he protects you and makes sure you are out of harm's way. He will be a good father."

"Is Inuyasha a good father?"

"He never had a father and never had a male connection to anyone other than Sesshomaru growing up, but he tries each day to bond with Kenji and teach him as much as he can. He made his own way to being a father."

Yuri nodded and watched the siblings finish the fight with none of them victorious as usual. She looked to Kagome one last time, saying her goodbyes. "Next time we meet, I will bring my pup." She smiled, starting to walk to Sesshomaru slowly.

Her mate watched her as he walked. "It's time to leave Yuri." He spoke, going up to her and wrapping his tail around her as he did when they arrived.

She nodded, floating into the air with Sesshomaru and flying off in the giant orb of light back to their castle. The trip seemed longer than usual to her, having had her eyes close the entire time due to her fear of extreme heights.

Once they landed, Sesshomaru removed his hold of her with his tail, watching her as he stood there at the castle entrance. "Soon our pup will be born. The benefit of being full demon is the short pregnancy of six months. You already noticed the rapid growth of Inuyasha's child."

"Yes, crawling and already with a few teeth. I noticed." She said, walking slowly with him inside the castle where they were well protected with barriers and spells from demons. She seemed a bit out of breath of course, not finding it easy to travel great distances in her current state and with lack of energy everywhere she went. "He seems to have progress for such a young age. He seems fully aware of things that not many toddlers would have, half demon or not."

Sesshomaru hummed to himself for a bit. "Our pup will not be coldhearted, will it?" He asked her, looking down to his mate.

"You are not coldhearted if you feel for someone. That much I know for sure." She said, her hand touching his shoulder. "Do not worry so much for our pup Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled and walked inside their bed chamber, wanting to lay down for the rest of the day and just relax.

Her mate followed soon enough, watching her struggle to sit down. "Are you in pain?"

She looked to him. "No Sesshomaru, I'm fine, really." She relaxed, watching him sit on her side and rub her flushed cheek. She nuzzled his hand in affection, her tired body wanting to give out any minute as long as her loving mate was beside her.

"You may rest now Yuri, you are out of strength." He replied, watching her lay down on the mat and slowly drift into sleep. He soon laid beside her, shifting his body to give her comfort. He watched her the entire night, wanting to see if she slept well or needed anything. It was not easy for her, he knew her pregnancy was a difficult one the moment the castle nurses informed them their pup had a high risk of dying with any stress to Yuri.

After a while, Yuri mumbled a bit in her sleep, moving herself against her mate's chest for warmth and comfort. She always did this in her sleep, the one thing she didn't know she did and was never told. There were just things she assumed Sesshomaru did.

The soft movements inside her swollen stomach had Sesshomaru amazed. He lightly pressed her hand against the movement, something he did only when she slept. He showed his affection to his pup only during the night when he could be alone, in a way. He would imagine its face, the eyes, and the hair. Would the pup be like him or his mother? Was Inuyasha right on inheriting personality? He had so many questions but nothing could be answered now, not so young into their child's life. He rubbed his mate's stomach slowly and carefully, not to wake her or interrupt this moment he had alone with their child.

Soon enough, as hours passed, Yuri opened her glimmering eyes to meet Sesshomaru's gaze and had to her stomach. Had he been at this all night while she slept? "Sesshomaru?" She said faintly, still waking up.

He moved his eyes to her. "Yes Yuri." He moved his hand to meet her cheek, moving the hair from her face. "Did you have enough sleep?"

She nodded, making her way into a sitting position. "I had a peaceful dream. It's been a while since I dreamed of anything." Her eyes looked to the window. "I was in the garden, it was spring and the cherry blossom tree was in full bloom. I pictured our pup, running around and trying to catch as many petals as possible. Yoshimaru was the name you said in my dream when you arrived to join us. Our silver haired pup went to turn around but sadly I awoke before I could see what we had." She turned to meet his face inches from her, her soft smile forming.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rubbed her cheek, his claws softly scratching at her. Her dream sounded like perfection for him. While he never dreamed or remembered dreaming, he enjoyed her happiness. A soft kiss was given to him, he returned it gladly as he felt her closer to his chest. "Your dream sounded pleasant indeed. Yoshimaru will be the name for our pup. The gods wished this name to be given and it shall."

...

**A/N: I wanna squeal once I reread this chapter. I made this pair keep their cool while still having that little pup inside. Of course, Sesshomaru is a curious one and doesn't show too much emotions, so he waits for her to sleep to show his care for their little growing life. Ahh, demons.**

**Till next time. Reviews and Comments, I am at a lost for the next chapter.**


	7. Departed

**Chapter Seven: Departed **

Sesshomaru watched his beloved suffer day after day as the birth soon approached. He was not sure what else to do to comfort her. No herb helped, no healer could do anything to keep her at ease. "Yuri…" He spoke, entering their sleeping chamber to see how she awoke this morning.

Yuri was sitting there, her face showing just how tired and drained she was. She knew the risks but she didn't care, this pup was coming into the world even if it meant her leaving it. Her eyes were sore from the lack of sleep she would get from time to time. "Hello Sesshomaru, please come in and join me." She smiled at him even if she were dying. He was her reason to live.

He walked up to her, grabbing her wrists to lift her up to her feet. "You should have called for me once you awoke. I would have come to assist you in standing."

"I am able to still do things on my own, don't worry too much for me. It isn't like you to worry and exaggerate." She sighed softly once she was standing on her own, feeling the pup inside her shift back and forth.

"Soon you will be back to normal. This stress upon you is not healthy." He watched her stomach for a few moments before leading her carefully out their chambers and into the dining area to be fed properly. His servants were getting things ready by bringing as many different meats to the table to meet standers for Sesshomaru and his mate. "You must eat to stay awake and better."

"I am aware of that. I will eat as much needed to fill my needs and that of our pup. That is what matters most." She looked to the variation of food, going to sit and start with boar and finish with deer. She was not a picky eater, once her belly grew over the months she ate whatever tasted good and brought her most nutrients which at times was the boar and rabbit. She would eat four to five rabbits, three boars, or an entire deer.

Their meal lasted less than an hour, Sesshomaru only eating a few things while Yuri ate more than she should have. The servants respectfully picked up the mess, leaving their masters alone. The castle medic remained, always being near Yuri encase something were to happen.

The demon princess watched as Sesshomaru stood. She knew something was on his mind and that there were things he could not keep from her due to their mating marks on their necks. "Sesshomaru what troubles you?"

He moved his hair behind his ear, looking to the window. "I must leave on a very important mission but it troubles me to leave you while you're in this sensitive condition. I would bring you along but I will not risk harm to you."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked, her hands forming fists on her lap. "I cannot stop you from doing what is important. I know my place as your mate and there are times I must allow you to leave no matter my state of health."

"A day or two is all I will be needing. This Sesshomaru will not leave you alone for more than that. Haku will watch you while I am away. As your healer, he will do what he must to keep you safe and in health for my return. You and the pup are what matters." He looked at her, eyes assuring her he would not take long. "I will return before the full moon."

Yuri nodded and stood on her feet, watching him walk up to her and rub his forehead against her own, their way of showing affection rather than kissing. She felt his claws gripped to her shoulders as he nuzzled her forehead to his, having a special moment between the two. "

He slowly let go of his grip, his arms slowly returning beside his body. Lord Sesshomaru turned slowly and walked out the dining area and soon out the castle to attend to his matters. He admitted to himself that he regretted leaving her when she was so close to labor. He was hating himself because he knew there should have been another way. He growled to himself for the fact that it was mate and future pup he was leaving behind.

The small imp ran after his lord, holding onto his staff. "My lord, wait for me." He called, quickly making his way in pace to go wherever his master was going.

"Jaken." He spoke calmly, not moving his head to see him. "Remain here, watch over Yuri and do whatever it takes to keep her safe and well protected. I am counting on you."

Jaken smiled with pride. 'He is counting on me, he said so!' he thought in pure happiness as he ran back to the castle. "I will not let you down my lord!"

...

**A/N: Things look down hill.**

**Yuri isn't holding down her pregnancy and things might turn for the worst for this couple we've seen grow more and more in love with eachother. Till next time. Review and Comments, next Chapter wont be up for a while.**


	8. A Promise

**Wow its been months since I've updated but I apologize for that, my loving followers. The good news is that i have a lot of chapter uploads and awesome drama for the story.**

**Chapter Eight: A Promise**

The two days Sesshomaru had promised had long passed and no word from him had arrived to the castle. Yuri was on the brink of overdoing herself, unable to sleep, knowing her mate was somewhere and possibly hurt or worse. The castle servants were worried for their princess and her growing condition. There was really little to nothing they could do to calm her or ease the pain she was gaining each day Sesshomaru wasn't around. They feared the worst and nothing was done to prevent it.

Jaken ran into the castle, making his way to the sleeping chamber. "My lady!" Called the imp, sliding open the door. "My lady, how are you feeling?"

The tired and weak Yuri looked at him, sitting on the mat in her sleeping kimono gown made of silk. She didn't sleep that night either, the look on her face pale and sickish. "I am keeping up nicely Jaken." She spoke, a thin layer of fabric between them, set up for her labor in the upcoming days. "Jaken, I cannot take another day without Sesshomaru here with me and our pup. Please bring him home to me." She begged, not wanting to cry any longer from her loneliness.

_Days before, Sesshomaru had fought his way through the demons he had to kill in order to have peace in his lands. Little did he know at the time, he was going to have to fight more. Demons appeared in the hundreds and thousands, a never ending fight. Sesshomaru could not let this go on forever, he had to hunt down the leader and end this once and for all. This was merely days ago. _

Yuri's mate mark was screaming out to have him return to her and have him by her side. She could feel her pup shift again when she had those feelings; it was Sesshomaru's child after all. She managed to face Jaken for a while. "I will never understand why a worthless imp like you devotes his time to Sesshomaru and myself. You really have an annoying concept for yourself Jaken." She managed to laugh a bit, finding it relief at least to toy with the goblin rather than shoo him out.

Jaken could see her desperation to no longer be in the pain she was going through. He knew she was too proud, like Lord Sesshomaru, to ever ask for help or admit defeat even when there was nowhere else to go. "My lady, let me get Haku to bring you some herbal tea."

"That will do nothing for me." She said coldly. "Nothing I take will help ease this loneliness pain my pup and I feel from the absence of Sesshomaru. Herbs, potions and remedies will do nothing for my body."

"But it will calm the body, that much is certain, Lady Yuri." Spoke a voice from the door.

She looked to the open door, seeing Haku, the castle healer who was also an Inu demon from the west. Although there were not many dog demons left, the few that remained stayed in the castle for protection or tried to make it on their own. Haku was one of the few who stayed in the castle, a gentle demon with jet black hair and piercing emerald eyes. Sesshomaru placed his entire trust into him to guard her and help her while he was away. The demon was doing his job, although she would make it difficult at times.

"Lady Yuri, drink this tea and return to sleep. Sesshomaru has his reasons to be away for so long without sending notice." He said, walking inside the room with the cup of hot tea in his hands for her to drink. "You are a strong one but that alone will not help you survive this painful processes you are experiencing."

She looked into his eyes, seeing his worry and sorrow deep inside. Her hands slowly took the cup as she thanked him faintly. "I will drink the tea, but I will not guarantee I will remain calm." And with that, she sipped it down rather quickly. Her eyes narrowed when she started to feel herself grow tired. "Haku, you defying trickster! You are forcing me to sleep!"

"You leave me no other choice, my lady. You show no remorse for your pup that needs you calm and collective. You will rest forcefully if that means you will be safe." He slowly took the cup from her hands and watched her lay down on the mat. "Rest easy, soon Sesshomaru will return and you can be joyful again." With that, he followed Jaken out the room.

The imp looked to the demon once they were outside of the closed room. "Surely there could have been another way to handle that."

"I'm afraid not, she must rest. Forcefully needed but she will rest for a few hours without being bothered. She has everyone worried and worse of all, she is worrying herself." He folded his arms as he started walking down the hall with Jaken. "From the beginning, I informed them of this predicament."

"_What do you mean my pup could die?!" Yelled Yuri the day Haku informed them on the risks of having the child. _

_Haku nodded, sitting there with Lord Sesshomaru across from him along side Yuri. "Your body has never experienced baring a pup before. Your abilities, as powerful and dangerous as they are, will not allow your body to adapt to the life growing inside of you. There is a possibility your powers can turn against you and cause the pup to suffocate if any stress is given to you over a period of time."_

"_So I cannot have any pups for Sesshomaru? Is that what you're saying to me?" She asked him, her hands to fist as she sat there._

"_No, my lady, I am not saying that. Your body will allow you to have children with our Lord Sesshomaru but your first child sadly must be sacrificed in order for you to no longer suffer in this ordeal. Your body will recognize the changes the following time but for now, its fighting to defeat the intruder it has never met before." He looked to Sesshomaru who was having a great deal of concern to what he was hearing. "I understand it is a bit too late to speak of giving up your pup to the netherworld but in order to-" He was cut off short._

"_In order to be pain free?!" She stated, standing up quickly as anger rushed through her demon blood. "In order to no longer suffer? Pain is something we demons do not feel. I will not allow my body to kill what I most want. I will refuse to use my abilities, I will be a worthless demon if necessary but do not command me to give up the life that is already here." Her words of pride and fear echoed the room at first._

_Haku watched her walk off, his eyes looking to Sesshomaru soon after. "She has made up her mind clearly, my lord." He spoke. "She is more than expected."_

"_She is a powerful yōkai like myself. She would rather embrace death than hand over the life of that pup." He stood up slowly. "I will watch over her, she will have what she wants. As will I in the end Haku. If in time, you see no choice and you must save one…." He looked to the window, seeing a dark blue bird land. "You will save Yuri."_

_The healer nodded in understanding, standing up and bowing to his lord. "Yes of course. I will take it upon myself as well to give her the best needed herbs to keep her at bay. You have my word, my lord."_

_Sesshomaru nodded and walked off to catch up to his beloved._

Jaken looked at him, surprised to what he was told of the story he did not know of. "So you will do as Lord Sesshomaru commands?"

"I will do as he wishes. His mate can always have another pup but he can only have one mate. I have taken it upon myself to heal her and bring her to better state of health but the absence of our lord has deteriorated her." He rustled around the inside of his sleeves. "The herb will keep her asleep until night fall. Forceful sleeping is how we can keep her without stress and still have her carrying the pup inside her."

Both demons headed out to the courtyard, leaving their Lady asleep for the time being.

By nightfall, Yuri had awoken from her forced sleep, unsteady and a bit upset from being tricked into sleep. She mumbled to herself as she sat up slowly, her large stomach making it difficult at times. 'Sesshomaru where are you…' was all she thought over and over. In her dreams, he would hold her like before. Now, that was all she had of him remaining.

Haku returned from his rounds a while after Yuri had awoken from her sleep. He was making his way to her chambers, slowly sliding the door open. "My lady?" He spoke softly, entering with caution.

She raised her head to meet him, her eyes soft, not showing the rage that they should be. It was a nice moment but she had to remain strong. "Haku, it's very late." She said after a few moments. "Do you have any news?"

He walked to the silk barrier and sat down on his knees, facing her. "No, I have not received any news on Sesshomaru. The lands are well protected, that much is certain from Sesshomaru's absence. He is doing what he promised and is keeping you safe."

She looked at him, his words true. "Yes… We have no threat for the meantime and the land is at peace just as he wanted for me, but I am not at peace as long as he is not here with me." She closed her eyes. "I feel like time is shortening for me. I cannot sleep anymore, even with the herbs you sneak into my meals, I awake tired and powerless. A female demon cannot be without her mate for so long. A fish without water is the same as I."

"My lady, I am sure, positive, that Sesshomaru will return soon. Patience must be given and soon he'll come back." He said softly, not wanting to agitate her in any way. His hands were calmly placed on his lap as he watched her move a bit, knowing the time was soon for her to give birth. "Perhaps tonight, you should not leave your chambers."

"I thought my regular night strolls were soothing for me?" She said, seeming confused and a bit concern from this sudden change in plans from the healer. "Should I worry about something you're not telling me?"

"Nothing to fear my lady. You are just so close to give birth, risking you outside now would not be wise in the absence of our lord." He replied calmly. "I was placed in charge to protect you and I will do what is see fit. You are not to be risked in danger. You are left vulnerable now and once you have the pup, you are powerless. It is my job to protect you incase something were to happen." He informed.

"Well, I will assure you, I am fine." She turned her back to him slowly. She could not stand this any longer, feeling useless as everyone around her protected her. A demon princess did not have to rely to this pity, in some form of level.

"Of course." He bowed a bit and simply stood up, watching her for a few moments before leaving her alone. Once he was outside, he sat down to think to himself as other things happened around him. As days passed for everyone, he too worried for Sesshomaru and the many days he was gone for. It wasn't like him after all, since reuniting with Yuri, he was always home or rushing to return. This was all too strange.

**...**

**A/N: Well things look probably worse, Yuri being stubborn and Sesshomaru nowhere in sight. What is there left to do?**


	9. Under A Full Moon

**Chapter Nine: Under A Full Moon**

The moon was soon right over the castle of the west, the large moon lighting the night as things seemed to change from one direction to the other. Small whimpers were echoing in the halls, the princess laying on the mat and struggling some. It was close to midnight and it was time for the arrival of the pup.

Haku was by her side along with a few house maids, all of them with hot towels to sooth the princess with. He rubbed one of the towels over her forehead, sensing her temperature start raising. 'Of all the times to have a fever.' He thought to himself, watching her whimper and cry softly. "My lady, soon this will be over. Hold on just a bit more, you are doing fine."

She lifted her head a bit, her hair covering most of her face. "Haku, I feel so weak. There isn't much I can do." She let out small whimpers as she laid her head against the blankets that were being used as pillows.

Jaken rushed inside the room, panting hard from the running he had done. "Haku, demons are approaching the castle. The guards are fighting off as many as they can but they don't seem to stop."

The dog demon nodded, standing up slowly. "Jaken, remain here and watch Yuri as I go see how badly surrounded we are." He moved quickly, thinking to himself of ways to escape safely with the others to avoid this fight. These were some of the demons Lord Sesshomaru had gone to defeat but with rapid growth, it was probably too much for him to handle. He only wished to have known sooner that this would happen, that way they all would have moved days before.

Meanwhile, the imp watched his lord's mate push with all her remaining strength. He knew she was weak at this moment and possibly vulnerable to any demon that walked in. 'Lord Sesshomaru, your mate needs you desperately. Where have you gone?' He looked worried as he could smell the foreign demons approach and start attacking the castle walls.

Yuri could sense them too, her eyes fading a bit as she realized she was losing strength and if something were to happen, her pup would be endangered. After a few minutes, she cried out, louder than ever before, finally giving birth to her long awaited pup along with a giant release of her powers. The room was covered in pure clear ice and snow, many of the furniture destroyed.

The imp nearly passed out to the sight, white to the face as he fell over.

The maids took it upon themselves to clean up the mess and the small pup. They made sure to dress the infant in formal printed clothing, although it was very large for now.

The small demon infant was very silent and pale. There seemed to be no movement what so ever from the life that had just arrived. The maids looked to one another, unsure what to tell their lady of her pup. The infant wasn't even breathing and it seemed too frail. They believed the immense release of power may have caused the newborn to die.

Yuri looked at them, slowly sitting up and seeing their faces. Her instincts knew what had happened or seemed to have happened but refusing to believe, she asked to hold the pup to examine herself.

The maids did so, frowning as they watched her simply stare at the empty life.

She unwrapped the small infant from the many covers, laying down and beginning to nuzzle her pup. These moments turned to minutes, begging in her own way to allow her only pup to survive.

The looks on everyone's faces changed once they saw small moments that lead to wails of life from the now alive Yoshimaru. The pup was squealing out with all its might.

The maids formed smiles as the young lord was now alive, moving, and crying. All were good signs that it was well. "Thank the gods the new prince is alive."

Haku walked into the room in a rush, a bit wounded on his right shoulder. "My lady, we must go. Please, hurry and stand up. The demons have made their way into the castle."

Yuri moved as fast as she could, wincing in pain as she managed to stand up in her condition. "Haku… The pain is too much." She held onto Yoshimaru, having wrapped him to keep him protected. "I cannot run."

The male dog walked over to her, looking her over to see how they could manage. "My lady, then come this way. We can take the hidden passageways to the outer walls of the castle and safely escape to the forest. We must hurry, the demons could be all over the place."

She nodded and slowly followed him, holding her pup close as she made her way to one of the hidden passageways. The floorboard opened as Haku lifted it. She followed him once again, going down the dark caves until finally reaching a door with some sort of light.

Young Yoshimaru was quiet, still hidden from the world as he was fully covered from head to toe. No one had gotten a clear view of the child, other than his mother.

Once they were finally outside in the forest, demons sensed them right away. They all changed directions and went right towards the smell of recent blood that was coming off of Yuri's silk kimono.

Haku growled and looked back, seeing the intruders from afar. "This is not good. My lady, take your young one and hide. I will hold them off for as long as I can."

"Haku, I will not let you sacrifice your life for mine." She stated, not planning to go anywhere. "They want me, I smell like blood. Let them take me so they can leave. I must sacrifice myself for my lands. Sesshomaru would do the same if he were here. I know my mate would never turn down a fight, even in the worst of his conditions, he would fight to the end." She said.

"Yes but your son needs you to protect him. You cannot leave him alone in the world so young." He stated, moving in her way. "You must go on, as did Sesshomaru and his mother. You cannot let things end this way."

Demons soon ripped the trees apart, attacking them.

Yuri was able to gather enough strength to form a barrier of ice around her and Haku moments before the attack. She was holding focus as the demons smashed over and over at her barrier. She groaned softly, her own body beginning to cave in from tonight's events.

In an instant, there was a giant flash of green light, poison whips slashing apart all the demons that were there.

She opened her eyes when the flash was over, her barrier fading as she stood there holding Yoshimaru. Before her eyes, she watched as Sesshomaru defeated all the demons in the area with his Bakusaiga. His calm look, his demon killer eyes, that coldhearted method he used when fighting. Her Sesshomaru had finally returned, just in time. At that moment, she fell to her knees, panting from exhaustion.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly, going over to Yuri and their pup. "Are you alright?" He kneeled down to her, his hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head, meeting his eyes. "Sesshomaru, you returned." She said after moments of staring. "You aren't dead."

He helped her stand slowly, watching as she carried the wrapped pup in her arms. "Is … that our pup?" He curiously asked, watching her nod and hand Yoshimaru over moments later. He unwrapped the infant, revealing its silver hair, the crescent moon shaped mark on his forehead like his own. He was amazed that his son had every mark like himself, even the two pairs of stripes on the sides of his face. "Yoshimaru." He calmly spoke to the pup, his finger tracing over the side of his face.

Yoshimaru opened his eyes slowly, glimmering gold shinning under the full moon. He made his glance over to him, moving his head to nuzzle his finger.

Yuri smiled at the sight, seeing how easily father and son accepted each other without delay. She stood beside Haku who watched with amazement. "See Haku, this is my Sesshomaru."

**...**

**A/N: I think its awesome how one simple demon who is by the way pregnant, can put herself out there to protect her fellow demon. I mean, who doesn't love Haku? Plus who else was scared that baby Yoshimaru wasn't going to make it? Me me me!**


	10. Together

**Chapter Ten: Together**

It had been months since the demon incident and the birth of little Yoshimaru. The news spread quickly across the lands about the new arrival. With those news, came many visitors, including Sesshomaru's strange mother.

With Yoshimaru now half a year old, with the looks of a one year old, he was already learning speech. His attitude was a mix of his father and mother. The boy was always staring and curious, like his father but stubborn and assured like his mother. On this day, Lord Sesshomaru's mother had arrived to meet her grandchild for the first time, excited all the more that her son found happiness and finally gave an offspring.

"Oh Sesshomaru, he is just so adorable." She spoke, kneeling down to the small boy who was playing on a pile of leaves. "Well hello there little Yoshimaru."

The small Sesshomaru looking boy looked up, his hands filled with leaves from the summer. He met in contact with the once lord of the west. His golden eyes were pure and innocent, not showing any anger or even excitement. Something he inherited from his father, that lack of emotional facial feature. He was confused about his grandmother, thinking she was his father dressed completely differently. "Mmmm.." Was all he could make into speech.

Yuri watched beside her mate, his arms hugging his. "Sesshomaru, do you think this is a good idea?"

"It will be fine Yuri." He spoke calmly, looking down to her. "My mother can control herself like the demon queen she is."

Yoshimaru let out a small scream, his cheeks being pulled by his grandmother. He had never had such a thing done to him and it bothered him all the more.

Sesshomaru just sighed, thinking one thing. "Unacceptable." He looked at his mother and just watched as she harmlessly pulled Yoshimaru's cheeks, play with his messy hair and of course, bounce the small boy. "Mother, that is enough. Yoshimaru is not a toy, he is a pup. My pup. Release him onto the ground at once."

"Oh Sesshomaru, you ruin all the fun for me. He is my only grandchild and he is just like you. Maybe next time, it will look like Yuri." She said, sitting the pup back onto the pile of leaves.

The small boy seemed to pout slightly, returning his attention to the leaves and tossing them around. His eyes were fixed on what he was doing, not even looking up to see his grandmother who was right over him.

"He is so strange and so serious. He needs to be care free and open. Not like you my son." She stated, eying her son from head to toe. "The next heir is going to be just another Sesshomaru, what a pity." She shrugged and pet the boy as she slowly made her way to leave. "Until next time my son, farewell." She transformed into her true form and flew off, heading to her home.

Yuri walked over to Yoshimaru, picking him up and looking at his semi red cheeks. "Are you alright my little one?" She asked, rubbing her cheeks onto his to mix their scents.

Yoshimaru simply hummed to the cheek contact with his mother, closing his eyes and gripping to her kimono happily. He was only affectionate to his mother, the same way his father was to her. He started to nuzzle her once they were in close enough contact, letting out a squeak with his yawn.

"It is time for a nap, Yoshimaru." She cradled him in her arms, her long sleeves being useful as a blanket for the pup.

Sesshomaru watched as he walked beside her. "He's a bit restless, I will get something for him to eat. Return inside and rest." He spoke.

She made a slight face, having a knot in her stomach each time he were to leave. It was a bad habit she had since his long disappearance the first time. She feared to lose him each time he was to leave out of her sight.

Little Yoshimaru looked at his mother for a few moments before burying his face against her chest and taking a well deserved nap. He breathed softly, gripping to her arm as he snoozed.

Yuri walked into the castle and settled the toddler into his room, laying him on his mat and tucking him in for the night. She walked out of his room, softly closing the screen door and seeing Haku stand beside it. "He's asleep, if he awakens, come find me." She spoke.

Haku had taken it upon himself to watch over the young prince, finding it an honor to watch over him as well as already having a close bond with the boy, like he had with his father before him. "Oh course Lady Yuri." He said with a small smile.

She smiled a bit, starting to walk down the hall until she reached her sleeping chambers. She walked in and looked at their room that was changed after the incident. She had destroyed the room with her power release, remembering that day as a almost funeral for Yoshimaru. That was behind her of course, glad that her son was strong and alive. She walked over to the window and stared out to the forest a few yards away. The many birds were gathered nearby, chirping softly which she found soothing.

The chamber screen door slid open slowly, Sesshomaru walking in calmly and closing it behind him. "I gave Haku the fruits I gathered for Yoshimaru." He spoke. Sesshomaru had removed the armor he had on his kimono, having no need for it when he was in his castle.

She looked at him as she nodded. "That was thoughtful of you Sesshomaru." She walked over to him, enjoying him in her presence.

"Yoshimaru is my pup, I don't have to think about doing what I see fit for him." He ran his hand down the side of her face, watching as she closed her eyes. "My pup and my mate are what truly matters. It is what my father always sought for me."

"You are a great lord, Sesshomaru. There is never a doubt to your powers or a reason to judge your actions. You are what I have always seen and for that, I know you are better than what your father thought of you." She opened her eyes a bit, feeling Sesshomaru's face against her neck, his inner yōkai raging to come out and claim her all over again. "You mustn't hold yourself back Sesshomaru. You misjudge yourself sometimes." She moved away from his grasps, her back facing him. "Your yōkai is screaming, I can sense it. What does it want? Does it want you to leave and fight demons? Return to your rounds? What is it?"

"Stop." Sesshomaru stepped behind her, his hands over her neck as he slid the silk fabric off her shoulders. "My yōkai doesn't want to ever leave you alone again. I don't wish to leave you alone as well." He slid his hands down to her sash, lightly pulling it off as he ran his hand down her back, his claws lightly scratching. "My yōkai only wants me to take you like never before." He had a small smirk to his face as the demon princess now stood bare to her mate's eyes and his eye's only, Sesshomaru then quickly stripped himself off the clothing he had on.

Before long, both demons stood nude in front of each other. Yuri could see the look in his eyes, how he watched her light toned body, how evenly colored it was from head to toe. She couldn't help herself around him, it was her weakness and he took advantage of it with ease.

He could sense her emotions, her mark sending all kinds of sensations to him as he kissed her body. Taking the time to really enjoy his mate, he lifted her without a problem, laying her right on their large royal mat that was covered in the softest silk he could find. He kept his body well built, the same as it always was. His long tail lay straight and flat behind him, staying out of the way of his movements.

She blushed slightly once she was laid down on her back, watching her mate take full view of what was his. "Sesshomaru." She whispered, knowing that was enough to send him into the right direction.

All he could do is picture her from the first time they mated, that innocent look she always had that made him adore her. He was starting to go into his trance, the eye contact he had with her fading as he leaned down to her neck to forcefully lick his mating mark he left on her many years ago. His hands were gripping her sides as he lay on top of her smaller body. He growled softly against her as he moved himself inside her after so long, his grip on her becoming strong.

Yuri moaned softly, her hand on his shoulder as she pushed on him slightly to bring him out of this trance to release his forceful grip on her sides. "Sesshomaru…" She tried to plead, sounding more like cries of pleasure once she felt him start thrusting. She could feel him move rough on her as moments passed, her cries from plead ending and moans of full bliss started.

The Great Lord Sesshomaru loved every minute of the noises she was making. He continued to thrust, picking up speed but holding her at the position he wanted. From time to time, he would growl as his yōkai wanted more from his mate, getting just that when he changed positions after feeling her first orgasm.

They lasted hours, the need for release was overwhelming for both demons, mainly Sesshomaru who had been building his strength to give his mate everything at once. The entire room was filled with heat from their bodies, making both mates seep deeper into one another.

His mate was on her back once again, having moved her onto various positions and furniture around the room during the hours. His yōkai was having exactly what it wanted and Sesshomaru didn't mind, seeing the expression of pure pleasure across Yuri's flushed face as he made her release once again. He made sure she was as comfortable on the mat as possible, finally reaching his breaking point and releasing everything he had inside of her, the hot sensation making him growl lightly against her neck as he collapsed.

Yuri watched him, half awake as she moved a bit to allow him to rest beside her. She felt as he moved her right against him, his large tail finally wrapping around them as it usually did when they slept, with or without the silk covers. She slipped into a deep sleep with him, feeling at peace once again after so long.

**...**

**A/N: I mean... this was my first time doing THIS type of thing. I don't know if the 'romantic' scene was good enough but it was my first try and i dont think i would be trying again...**

**^^; Review and Comments anyone?**

**Thanks for reading, more to come... maybe some brotherly time together with the Inu brothers? Lets find out!**


	11. A New Foe

**Chapter Eleven: A New Foe**

By the following morning, Yoshimaru had woken up with his stomach growling loudly. He wiggled out of his mat, making his way to the screen door. He figured out how to open it, only to be met with Haku's feet which were attached to his legs which lead to the rest of Haku.

The older demon kneeled down to him, holding some berries. "Morning Prince Yoshimaru, I am sure you are very hungry. I have some berries that your father picked out just for you to eat." He was very calm and friendly to the boy, smiling softly as he pushed one of the berries slowly in his mouth to taste.

Yoshimaru let the berry enter his mouth, using his teeth to chew on it, having a wave of flavor enter his mouth and soon down his throat. The flavor was nothing like his mother's milk, it was too sweet and it didn't satisfy him. The young prince started moving the other berries away from him, fussing to have no more. He wanted milk, that was all he wanted and it had to come from his mother, no cow milk will meet his demand. With that, he started making small steps to his parent's chambers where they were still asleep.

"Young Yoshimaru, your father informed me that you are starting to come of age where milk is no longer needed as much as other things. Please have another berry or maybe taste something else. There is bound to be a fruit you like." Said Haku as he picked up the small boy, showing him a strawberry and pushing it to his mouth to take a small bite.

He refused, not wanting any of those strange tasting things that were not the right flavor for him. If he wasn't going to have his milk his way, then he will find another way, starting with crying to get his mothers attention from afar. He may have only six months but he was a smart pup and knew the connection he had with his mother was something more than what humans did with their children. It was a mental connection, he had it with his mother and father but figured Sesshomaru learned to tone it out after weeks since his birth.

On this occasion of course, Haku thought maybe Yuri would wake up and grab the child to return to her chambers with him. Not this time of course, Lord Sesshomaru was the one to appear moments later from the crying, having only his pants on with his sash tightly tied.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good morning. I am sorry but the young prince simply doesn't want to eat anything I had to offer." Explained Haku, bowing slightly as he held the boy.

Sesshomaru looked at his son, the eye contact making him stop crying in an instant. It would probably never be known why Yoshimaru and his father had that strange bond where nothing had to be said but it was a clear some form of action took place.

Yoshimaru reached for his father, keeping silent as surely enough, he was picked up.

"I will take him to his mother. That will be all Haku." Sesshomaru simply turned around, heading back to his chambers as Yoshimaru played with his tail, nuzzling it and seeming to bite at the fluff. He sat the boy down onto the floor, watching him crawl right to his mother's naked body and start feeding from her. He watched his son, grabbing the silk covers from the floor and covered both Yuri and his pup, leaving the room to attend to daily errands.

Yuri woke up to the tugging on her chest, opening her eyes to see her pup drinking away while staring at her. She couldn't help but smile, embracing him as she nuzzled his tiny head as she let him go on with his feeding. Her instincts knew he was too young to start eating meats, that was when Sesshomaru had the idea of the fruits, it seemed to work from time to time but their child was just not up for the idea of being weaned. She understood and enjoyed the bonding regardless, it was a time where all it felt like was silence and her son's soft noises. "Yoshimaru." She said softly, going back to a light sleep.

By mid morning, the maids were already looking for Yoshimaru, not knowing that he was with his mother. Haku had taken off with Sesshomaru on the errands and had not informed anyone as well. By that time, Jaken was forcefully pushed to confront Yuri and tell her Yoshimaru was nowhere in the castle. He stuttered a bit, opening the screen door to the sleeping chambers of his lord. "L-Lady Yuri…"

The female demon had already gotten her clothes on by the time they had come looking for her about Yoshimaru. She was still lying on the mat, having been playing a simple game of hide-and-go seek. She was seeking from the mat as he was hiding somewhere in the room, probably under the small table they had in the corner that was covered with a drape. She sat up when Jaken entered the room, staring at him calmly. "Yes Jaken? Lord Sesshomaru is not here at the moment."

"Yes. . . I-I know. . ." He stuttered again. "The m-maids inform-m-med me that . . . Young Yoshimaru is nowhere in sight." He said, holding onto his staff for dear life.

She seemed to raise an eyebrow at that, her eyes fixing on the table drape that was moving around a bit. "Is he now?" She asked, her voice calm and collective.

"My lady, we will find him. I promise you." He stated, tapping his staff on the floor. "I will take it that I find him and bring him to you."

She gave a small laugh at that. "Oh Jaken, so sure of yourself I see. Careful you aren't attacked on this quest of yours to find Yoshimaru." She found this humorous because by now, Yoshimaru had crawled out from his hiding spot and was on his hands and knees, ready to pounce Jaken, being the same size of the imp.

"I am a strong demon, no one will surprise me!" He stated.

With that, Yoshimaru jumped right onto his back, pinning the imp face down on the floor as he gave small growls of victory along with a small session of chewing and scratching until he was done.

Yuri laughed at the sight, finding it priceless to see the scared look on his face the moment he was pinned to the floor and defeated. "Yes Jaken, I can see you are very strong indeed. Sesshomaru would be proud." She motioned Yoshimaru over, picking up the pup in her arms. "You could not find him because he was in here since dawn. Sesshomaru took it upon himself to bring Yoshimaru to me for his morning feeding. Before you jump to conclusions, remember to come to Sesshomaru or me first." She got to her feet. "I will be in the garden if you need me. I'll let you gather what little pride you have left that my son took."

Jaken groaned as he lay there, sighing as he just accepted defeat. "Of course my lady." Once she was gone, he mumbled to himself. "Why do I let this abuse go on? First it was Lord Sesshomaru, then his mate, and now their child… ugh…"

At the garden, Yuri watched Yoshimaru walk around, trying to catch cherry blossoms as they fell from the large tree. She admired how much life he had, comparing how fragile he was the day he was born. He was the best thing she could possibly have ever had. He was a gift Sesshomaru gave to her, proof of their love, something no one could ever take from her. That was what Yoshimaru was. "My little one, Yoshimaru." She smiled softly, sitting on a small bench.

The toddler would occasionally fall, picking himself up and going around the garden to finish his exploration. He enjoyed the garden, thinking of it like the giant forest that surrounded the castle. He would stare up to the sky, curious of what else was out there. There was a small rustle from a nearby bush, making the pup jump some. He went right to the bushes, peeking his head inside and seeing what appeared to be a small demon about the size of a dog, curled up in a defense position. He could see the fear in its eyes, trembling as it moved back some. Yoshimaru smiled a bit, digging into his sleeves and pulling out a small berry he had found somewhere in the garden.

The demon's piercing red eyes watched the small pup drop the berry for it to eat. With a quick movement, it snatched the fruit and ate it, moving back into its curled stance.

Yoshimaru found it interesting, having never seen a demon quite like this one before. He looked back to make sure his mother wasn't watching, going behind the bushes completely and sit by the demon who was no longer in its defensive position.

"You must be… the prince I have heard about." Spoke the demon in a whisper, revealing itself to be a four legged creature with a long black tail, all full of fur.

Yoshimaru was surprised the demon's sudden urge to talk.

"You are so small, so very new to this world." Spoke the demon, starting to walk in circled around the pup. "You smell of Sesshomaru. Identical you are to him, your father who thinks so highly of himself. You are his only pup, his child, his heir." A smug grin formed on the demon's face, its tail wrapping around the boy. "You don't know what lies ahead little prince. You are so vulnerable inside these walls, so young indeed to protect yourself."

The words seem to go right through Yoshimaru as he watched the demon circle him over and over as he spoke. He didn't seem to understand at first, unknown if this demon had any intentions what so ever.

The demon finally looked around, seeming to grow in size in mere moments. Its mouth expanded, large fangs appearing as it opened its mouth to devour the boy. "Now Sesshomaru's pup, prepare to meet your end." The tail around Yoshimaru gripped tightly, making sure no sounds would escape the boy's mouth.

He struggled quickly, kicking his legs in distress as he was losing air in his lungs. His claws dug into the demon's tail deeply, trying to force the tail to uncoil from his body as he fought in silence with the demon.

"There is no use for you, no one can see you or hear you."

There seemed to be a moment of pure silence before a flash of green whipped across the demon's face, slicing off its fangs and bottom jaw.

"Ahh!" Screamed the demon, moving back with Yoshimaru still gripped by his tail.

Sesshomaru appeared behind the demon, grabbing its tail and forcefully ripping it off with his bare hands. His eyes were blood red, his yōkai making itself known from the growling he was making. "Worthless demon, sneaking into my castle and seeping down to attacking a mere child, worthless indeed." He looked to Yoshimaru who was now in his arms, unconscious from the constriction. His yōkai was beyond rage, it was ripping to Sesshomaru's very core and demanding to rip apart the demon that dared to harm his pup.

The demon took the opportunity to attack Sesshomaru when he looked away, growling loudly.

His glance quickly went back to the demon, his whip of light being used once again to end the demon and slice it in half.

Yuri quickly ran over, seeing the blood splattered all over the ground and several plants. She looked at Sesshomaru and then saw Yoshimaru in his arms. "Yoshimaru!" Her eyes were filled with fear, grabbing the small child and looking him over frantically. "Yoshimaru wake up, open your eyes my pup." She demanded, her voice showing her concern.

Sesshomaru had returned to normal, kneeling down to his mate and pup. He watched how worried she was, fearing death for their pup. "Yuri."

"Sesshomaru, I am to blame… I took my eyes off him for only a few moments. I should have never let him wander off." She stated, holding Yoshimaru's body against her chest desperately.

"Yoshimaru will be fine." He said, touching his son's head. "He is only unconscious, the demon did not manage to harm him enough."

"That's not the point Sesshomaru. A demon came into our home and tries to kill him and I was not able to detect it in time. If you never would have returned… I just don't want to think about it." She turned around and went inside the castle.

Haku looked to Sesshomaru as he walked over. "Is Yoshimaru alright?"

"He will be fine." He looked to the remains of the demon. "I want to know how this demon snuck into the castle and managed to go undetected. Yuri should have sensed the demon moments before it even tried to get in. Something is not right."

"What are your orders? I will do as you ask." Spoke Haku, feeling upset as well knowing the young pup was hurt.

He turned around to face the castle, starting to walk. "Check every wall and gate. Let this not happen again." The angered Sesshomaru made his way over to his mate, seeing Yoshimaru awake and calm. He was relieved that his son was alive, being grateful he caught the demon in time before it could devour him.

Yuri looked at Sesshomaru, holding their son on her lap. "He seems to be doing okay. I don't think he realized what happened to him."

"The demon that attacked him somehow got through the barriers, the gates and all the security the castle had. This demon targeted Yoshimaru in order to get to me." He spoke after moments. "I ordered Haku to check as many walls as possible. There may be a demon that is angered with me."

"Sesshomaru, if that were true, and a demon is angry at you... Then shouldn't it have made itself known already? This doesn't make sense to me." She said, rubbing Yoshimaru's head slowly to sooth the boy.

At that moment, Jaken ran over, staff in hand as usual. "Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his family arrived to speak with you."

Both Sesshomaru and Yuri seemed surprised, not expecting a visit from them. None the less, Sesshomaru told Jaken to let them through, wanting to see what they wanted.

Inuyasha barged through, having Kagome follow with their son behind. "Can someone tell me why there are demons after my son?!"

"What nonsense are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Asked Sesshomaru. "What reason are you here to bother me?"

"This morning, a demon came into the village and almost killed Kenji. Kagome didn't even sense it. I caught it when it was dragging him out the village by his neck with its tail. Care to tell me what demon is it?"

"That demon was here as well." Said Yuri, standing up to walk over. "It was a pitch black demon with red eyes. It snuck into the garden and had Yoshimaru in a death grip with its tail as well. Sesshomaru killed it but we think it might be another demon."

"After Inuyasha killed one, there were others as well." Said Kagome, holding her son protectively with concern. "What kind of demon can't be sensed?"

She looked to Sesshomaru. "For Kagome's safety along with her son, I think here would be best. Until we find the demon that is behind this, we can't risk them getting hurt."

Sesshomaru wasn't so fond of the idea, not wanting humans or half humans in the castle, or his half brother for that matter.

"We don't need to stay where we aren't wanted." Snapped Inuyasha. "We came for answers, not help. I am able to take care of this problem myself!"

Kagome and Yuri stared at him for moments before Yuri lead Kagome to a room she could spend the night in with Kenji.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru. "Normally I don't ask for your help… but our kids are endangered because of us. So for this ONE time… We work together."

"I have to agree with you. Let this be the only time." Sesshomaru turned around and started walking to his chambers.

Inuyasha groaned some. "Why is he so stubborn." He thought aloud.

"Hanyō Inuyasha, please understand that Lord Sesshomaru has his concerns as well." Said Haku, walking over to him.

"Can you not call me hanyō. You and Sesshomaru like to call me these words and not consider my feelings." Snapped Inuyasha.

"Would you prefer half demon?" Haku asked. "You think you know Lord Sesshomaru but clearly you do not. Perhaps time with him will make you see his other side as I'm sure he will see yours."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

**...**

**A/N: Just when they had such a good thing going with their baby, trouble must always be luring somewhere.. odd huh?But what good story doesn't have a bunch of villains?**

**Maybe we'll see how well the Inu brothers behave together once they have to fight for a common cause.**


	12. Brother

**Chapter Twelve: Brother**

Just as Haku insisted for Inuyasha, the following morning, he was spying on Sesshomaru from the moment he woke up. He wanted to see what this 'other' half was and get a new idea of how much he changed.

Yoshimaru woke up that morning doing what he always did, going out his room and make it to his parents before Haku would try to stop him. That morning of course, Haku wasn't there to meet him at the door. This made the young pup confused, looking around to try and find his guardian instead.

Inuyasha blinked when he saw the boy walk past him. "Hey… Yoshimaru?" He said, unsure if he said the name right.

The pup looked back at him, those emotionless characteristics seemed to send trembles down his uncle's spine.

"Yeah… Sesshomaru's kid alright. No doubt in that." He mumbled, watching his nephew walk off to search for his caretaker. He decided to follow the boy, having nothing better to do anyway, not expecting Sesshomaru up this early. To his surprise, he had to sneak his following, realizing that Yoshimaru didn't like being followed by his uncle. It was a typical thing he inherited from Sesshomaru. 'Where is he going?' He thought.

Yoshimaru walked down the hall where he soon managed to find himself into the kitchen where the castle chef was making breakfast.

The elder demon looked down to the boy who was sniffing the air. "Well hello young lord Yoshimaru. Are you here to accompany old Gatu in his cooking?" He picked up the boy and sat him on the counter, giving him a smile.

The pup watched the elder dog demon cook, enjoying the smell that was coming from the pots.

Inuyasha watched from afar, seeing that unlike his brother, the boy had some compassion and curiosity of many things around him. 'Not so much like Sesshomaru I see…' He thought with a smirk. 'Probably gets it from his mother.'

After a while of watching, Yoshimaru was on the move again, this time heading to the east side of the castle to try and find Haku. The small boy had a limited vocabulary so far consisting of 'Mama' 'Papa' 'Ku' and a few variations of words that never came out completely right. It was enough to set his point across.

Inuyasha followed him to a new part of the castle he never saw for the day he's been there. He saw a few statues here and there, some older than others. 'Weird place…' He thought as he crept around the halls to watch the boy.

Haku walked out of his bed chambers, closing it behind him slowly. He had not realized he had overslept until seeing the small pup. "Prince Yoshimaru."

"Ku!" Yoshimaru ran up to him, tugging on his pants. "Bad Ku… Bad."

"Forgive me young one, I had not realized I slept in." He kneeled down to him. "Did you come all the way from your room to here by yourself? Or…" He moved his gaze to a statue where Inuyasha was hiding behind. "Were you accompanied?"

Yoshimaru looked back, sensing his uncle there as well. "hanyō…" Was all he said to make Inuyasha bolt out, fully angered.

"Damn it all, can you not call me that?!" Snapped Inuyasha and he stood there.

Haku stood up, looking to him. "Good Morning, Inuyasha." He spoke softly. "Please don't raise your tone in the castle. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Yuri are still sleeping."

"I don't really care, their damn kid has some horrible manners. I'm his uncle and I'm treated poorly." Stated Inuyasha.

"I assure you, young Yoshimaru is not poorly educated. He is taught by me and I know right from wrong. You on the other hand… Are not educated. You walk around barefoot."

Inuyasha noticed both Haku and Yoshimaru were wearing shoes while he did not. He felt a bit embarrassed but soon shrugged it off. "Well I don't need shoes! I'm perfectly fine like this!" He stormed off.

"Such a half demon." Mumbled Haku as he picked up the pup. "Now let's see what to do with you."

"Ku, down." Demanded the prince. "Walk."

"You want to walk?" He put him right back down. "Of course, I am glad to see you want to walk more now. I bet you had fun walking all the way here by yourself. Well supervised, but none the less."

The boy nodded. "Yes. Yoshimaru big." Stated the pup, very serious and sure.

He chuckled. "Oh I see, well by all means, lead the way to the garden."

The eager boy started making his way to the garden, remembering where to go by heart. If there was one place he loved, it was there. He loved to be there because it was where his mother and father spent time before his birth, their scents all over the beautiful garden. At times, he would feel that they were there with him when they were off on important tasks for the west. It was one of the many benefits of having a demon connection with parents.

Haku followed slowly, greeting the morning maids as he passed. "Ladies, bring me some nice tea to the garden. I will be watching the prince this morning. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Yuri will be leaving soon to carry out an important mission concerning our small prince. Do inform the guards as well, we need full protection for Yoshimaru and as well as Inuyasha's pup."

The maids looked to one another. "The hanyō pup?"

"Let's not frown down to that. The pup is family to our Lord Sesshomaru, he asked this and we shall do as he wants. Our opinions are not his concerns." Said the dog demon, letting Yoshimaru walk off on his own. "I have seen the hanyō pup, who is also part miko, and there is a lot of demon power in him for such a young age. Before we go ahead and start hating the child like we did for Inuyasha when he was that age, let us come to accept the boy a bit more. He is blood of our Lord Sesshomaru."

They all nodded to him, returning to what they were doing for the morning.

Inuyasha at that moment had run into the garden where he saw Yoshimaru enter. He blinked some when he saw him stand there and sniff the air as he reached his arms up to be carried by something.

From behind a tree, Sesshomaru emerged, having gone hunting before dawn with a few of the guards to gather meat. He walked over to his son, kneeling down and picking him right up. There was a warm smile on his face, seeing his son smile back and nuzzling against the Mokomoko on his shoulder. "Yoshimaru, what are you doing outside on your own?"

The boy nuzzled against him, smiling softly. "Waiting." He closed his eyes and stretched some as Sesshomaru softly scratched his back.

"You should know, never alone, not outside and not without Haku." Said Sesshomaru with a soft voice, walking inside with his son in arms.

Inuyasha had to blink a few times, seeing the care and concern for his son. "Wow, not so cold after all."

Haku cleared his throat behind him. "Satisfied?"

He jumped and nearly screamed. "Do you have to sneak up on people like that?!"

"Do you have to spy on Lord Sesshomaru 'like that'?" Mocked the demon a bit, having a smirk on his face as he walked off to do rounds around the castle.

Inuyasha glared as he walked off, mumbling to himself. "Stupid dog demons in this castle…"

"Dad..." Little Kenji walked over, yawning loudly. He had been dressed in new clothes to fit the lifestyle of the castle. From how he was dressed, he could pass for a regular demon in appearance alone. "Look what they gave me."

He smiled and nodded, not wanting to say nothing negative to his son. "You look very nice, Kenji. Where is Kagome?"

"She's still sleeping, so I came to look for you." The small boy looked at the garden, sniffing the air a bit. "It smells nice here."

"I suppose." He rubbed his son's head, kneeling down to him. "Kenji, I have to talk to you about something very important."

"Like what?"

"Well… You know you're not a full demon right?"

"I know. I'm a half demon but mom says I shouldn't feel bad about it because half demons are strong too." He twitched his ears some.

Inuyasha smirked to that. "Yeah, and you'll be a strong half demon like me. You have my powers and the ones of your mom. You are half demon by my side but part miko from hers. You should feel proud to be mixed like that."

"I'm one of a kind. That's what uncle Miroku says all the time when he visits us. There is no half demon alive that is part miko and part demon." Kenji smiled at his dad, the boy fully proud that he was one of a kind and that he was the only half demon that was part dog and miko. "Whose castle is this dad?"

"This is my brother's castle where he lives with his wife and his son." He explained, sitting with him at a nearly bench. "He's my only brother, well half brother."

"He's still your brother, half or not dad." Said the boy, looking at the shoes he was given along with the clothes. "He cares about you."

"Not exactly, he's more towards feeling sorry than caring." He sighed. "He's got his own way of showing feelings, if you want to call them that. I've only seen him show some sort of feelings to Kagome from time to time but never towards me exactly. You were more of an interest to him when you were born, maybe because I got a kid before him."

"I don't think he doesn't care if he's letting us stay here. Yuri is nice to us all the time and she likes you." Kenji got off the bench, moving in front of his father.

Inuyasha smiled at him, petting his head. "You have to me your mother's son if you look at me like she does." He got up and ruffled his hair. "Let's go see about getting Kagome out of bed."

***A/N: So we've seen how this is going. Maybe the two stubborn brothers' can actually be more brotherly to each other rather than wanting to kill one another... maybe..**


End file.
